


No such thing as TMI

by aron_kristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Exhibitionism- Sam's walked in on them so many times by now that they don't even bother stopping when he gets back anymore. Usually he just pulls up a chair, gets some research done, and assign them points for creativity as they go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No such thing as TMI

Sam comes back to the motel after a tour of the library, the city hall and a diner, where he almost got molested by the waiter while trying to get his lunch to go. He has no illusions that Dean will have actually done anything useful, but maybe Castiel has. If he's lucky.

When he opens the door the smell alone tells him he won't be that lucky. A glance at the bed confirms his suspicions. Dean is spread out, face down on his bed with Castiel licking his back. A further look tells him they're not fucking, but that they'll probably get there soon. Castiel has his fingers in Dean's ass and Dean is writhing on the bed like a cheap whore. He considered getting a room on his own when this started, but they can't afford that, and if he avoided the room every time Dean and Cas fuck he'd never get anything done.

“Hi, guys”, he says, as he puts his bags one the table.

“Hello, Sam”, Castiel says. Dean grunts. Sam laughs a little.

“Sounds like you got him pretty worked up there, Cas”, Sam says as he takes out the food. A glorious chicken salad, worth being molested for.

“He was begging before, but then he stopped”, Cas says, and Sam is almost impressed.

“You managed not to give in this time? Right on”, and the salad is so good, Sam makes some sex noises himself. “What's up next? 'Cause I gotta tell you, doggy style is so done.” Castiel twists his entire arm, which makes Dean whimper. Interesting. They must have been at it since he left.

“I considered fisting”, he says, “but then I decided on spooning. My back is tired.” Sam sighs.

“Seriously? Ok, points for stamina, but minus points for position”, he says, holding onto his salad with one hand and opening one of the library books with the other. “And I gotta give you pink points for that one, spooning, Cas? That's gay.” Dean mumbles something that sounds like 'fuck you', but could just as easily have been 'fuck me', and Sam smiles and settles with his reading.


End file.
